


Rebuilding James Holden

by biancaduarte



Series: Nolden [4]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Naomi and Jim work on reigniting the fire in their relationship





	1. The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> See how Naomi works on "repairing" James Holden.

The Expanse: Repairing James Holden

(Inspired from episode 2.08, "Pyre")

 

While Naomi and Jim were in their cabin that night after Prax had settled into his cabin, and Alex and Amos had retreated to their cabins, the captain asked his girlfriend as she took off her jumpsuit and put on her boyfriend's grey shirt, "Could we go out on a date sometime? I feel like we need a relationship refresher. I miss us, Naomi." 

The woman replied, "I would love that...and I miss the James Holden I fell in love with. I want him back so badly." 

Jim smiled and said, "I miss that guy. That's why I need you to help me get back to that loving, caring man." 

Naomi hugged her boyfriend and said as she got into bed and held him close to her, "I will definitely help you, my love. We definitely need to heal our relationship." 

Jim said, "We do." 

The couple stayed up talking about ideas of how to reignite their relationship, and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. The Birthday (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain has a birthday, and while he is getting noogied, Naomi plans a special night out for him.

The next morning in their cabin, Naomi was the first one awake and whispered in her boyfriend's ear, "Happy Birthday, Jimmy. Tenye wa diye beref xush, mi Amolof." 

Jim woke up and said with a loving smile, "You remembered. Come here, you." The couple shared a deep kiss on the lips, and then lay in bed together for a few more moments before getting up. 

Later that morning, Amos and Alex pounced on their birthday boy of a captain and gave him noogies. Prax asked, "What's going on, everyone?." 

Naomi said, "Jim's birthday is today, and Alex and Amos always do stupid stuff like this to him." The gentleman replied with a sigh, "It is not really the best way to treat your crew mates. Do you have any special plans for Jim tonight?." 

Naomi replied, "I'm going to take Jim to the Blauwe Blome, and I'd like to take him out dancing on Tycho Station." The woman then rushed over to help her captain out with the rough housing situation.


	3. The Romantic Birthday Rendezvous with Naomi/The Surprise Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to Steven Strait! (Captain James Holden)

Jim smiled and said, "What you did to celebrate my birthday was the perfect thing to help start our relationship restoration therapy. You're such an amazing, out of this world outstanding woman, Naomi. I am just over the moon in love with you." 

The woman smiled and said, "You're such a romantic. Shall we dance?."

While they were on the dancefloor that night, people made room for the couple as they watched the famous James Holden dance the night away with Naomi. 

There was a soft song playing in the bar, and the couple had a wonderful time dancing. 

After the song was over, Jim caught Naomi off guard and kissed her in a Hollywood kiss. 

Everyone clapped and cheered. The couple smiled at each other as Jim set his girlfriend back on her feet. 

A few hours later after they left Tycho Station, Jim and Naomi headed back onto the Rocinante. 

Just as they walked onto the ship, the lights were off and Jim asked, "What's going on? Naomi, do you know about this?." 

Naomi replied with a smile, "Yes!." The woman turned on the lights and Prax, Amos and Alex said, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!." Jim smiled and said, "You all remembered! Thank you all for this wonderful surprise." Prax said, "Not a problem, Jim. I made you chocolate cake with Alex's help. Everyone is welcome to have some." 

After the little party was over, Naomi and Jim walked back to their cabin for the night. 

Naomi asked as she was now only in her bra and shorts and got into the cabin bed while watching her boyfriend undress, "So...did you enjoy your birthday?." 

Jim smiled and said as he got in and curled up with her, "I absolutely love it. I gotta say, the greatest birthday present would have to be... having you in my life." 

Naomi replied with a smile, "Awww...James...you don't know how much that means to me. Thank you very much, darling." Jim said, "You're welcome. I still feel like a complete asshole for snapping at you in the past." 

Naomi replied with a giggle that always melted her boyfriend's heart, "Not a problem at all, honey. We all act like assholes from time to time...but we love each other." 

Jim said, "Besides...driving each other crazy does go into a relationship. I know that you and I annoy each other, but that's kind of one of the funny things." Naomi yawned quietly and said, "True. Now, my Captain...I think we need to go to sleep." 

Jim replied as he pressed the overhead light button to turn off the lights in their cabin, " Already on it." After the lights shut off, the couple looked into each other's eyes when Jim asked, "Have I told you how beautiful your eyes are in the dark? I see the stars in your eyes." 

Naomi replied as she put her head on Jim's chest, kissed his chest and closed her eyes, "No, you never told me that. I actually find it quite romantic. Good night, James. Happy wonderful Birthday, my darling." Jim replied, "Thank you, my queen. You're incredible."


End file.
